Eka
Eka (エカ Eka) is the main and only mascot of Diverse Connections Pretty Cure!. He ends his sentences with "Eka"'. Abilities As per being a mascot, Eka is capable of shifting between two forms (in this case, a sparrow and a human). He also has the ability to fly faster and for longer as a sparrow compared to most members of the species he's imitating. That improved flight carries over into his human form in terms of running speed and flexiblity. Eka can also use the magical light the Cures wield, though it doesn't do so much as sting anyone who tries to harm him or create an easily breached shield. Appearance Eka appears as a small, light blue and white sparrow in his mascot form. He has a unique pattern of connected multicolored circles. In his human form, Eka appears to be around 13 years old. He has sleek light blue hair which is parted on the left, and he has a strand of hair on each side of his face that is longer than the rest of his hair. He has light blue eyes, and often has an annoyed expression. Even in his human form, he still has his unique circular markings, but in this form they appear on his cheeks, with one circle on each cheek with 3 more extending off each one. In this form, he wears a blue sleeveless hoodie and a long white scarf, along with black shorts, blue sneakers with black legwarmers, yellow fingerless gloves, and a pair of goggles over a white hat. Personality Eka is easily flustered and gets annoyed when people call him "cute", since he wants to be "tough" and "cool". He is quite a klutz, and has a poor sense of direction when it comes to navigating Hamaki. Despite being easily annoyed with the girls, he always tries his hardest to help them out, oftentimes leading to him trying too hard and simply being in the way. However, he is very sincere so the girls find him very endearing. History Pre-Series While on his travels as a wanderer of the various worlds, Eka had discovered the recent uproars over something called the Mononian Unifiers and their conquest of many planets across the universe. Initially Eka didn't want anything to do with lest he become oppressed as well, but his concern for the Mononians' victims grew and grew until he learned of their plans to invade Earth and unify humanity. By then Eka was fed up with seeing all the suffering caused by the Unifiers' exploits, and decided to learn as much as he could about humanity by experiencing their world. It took quite some years studying the ways of people in cities all over the world as well as the legends of the Pretty Cure, but Eka finally had the knowledge he felt he needed to help the people of Earth. He also discovered the mysterious energies that had mixed with volatile lights from a Mononian base in the Hamaki area, and so set out on his quest to empower whoever could in order to protect Earth. Well, if Eka can stop getting lost in a town which is nothing like navigating a city first of all. Diverse Connections Pretty Cure Relationships The DCPC team: Catherine Del Eka spends a lot of time with Catherine because he finds her dorm to be a nice place to sleep. Even so, the two are known to bicker a lot, mostly because Catherine finds it amusing to irritate him, but she does listen to him when it's important. Fortuna Bunker Kimura Miyu Eka, out of his understandings of the people of Earth tolerates and sometimes even facilitates Miyu's grouchy tendencies. Because of this, he and Miyu have become friends to some extent despite the latter's distate for his verbal tics. Everything's fine otherwise...Provided that the team does not decide to hang out at Miyu's dorm. Staccato, Miyu's puppy has chosen Eka as his mortal enemy to reduce to feathers and pulp. Intan Satriaputri Ayanat Mergen Edith Truman Roxanne Weiß Though Eka told the girls many times not to, Roxanne keeps calling him cute. Even when he gets angry for being called cute, she will continue this, since she thinks he is even cuter when being angry. Alexis Bower Alexis is very quiet around Eka, which her fellow Pretty Cure team members get confused and worried about. But Eka doesn't mind when Alexis pats her. Etymology エカ (Eka) - Eka is Sanscrit for "one", referring to how he united all the cures into one team. Trivia *Eka is the third bird-like mascot in the Pretty Cure franchise. *Eka is the first bird-like mascot to be a main mascot. Gallery Eka drawing.jpg|Eka, as drawn by Eurovisionprecurefan Ekaidea.png|Eka in human form, as a selfy (without his circle makings) Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Mascots Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Bird-like Mascots